<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three, Two, One!!! by ScarletteStar1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465848">Three, Two, One!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1'>ScarletteStar1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jane and Sylvie [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Erotica, lesbian smut, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Sylvie welcome the New Year</p><p>Or: Ten  one hundred word drabbles of original love for New Years eve!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jane and Sylvie [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three, Two, One!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ten:</strong>
</p><p>Champagne bubbles rise and sparkle with hope and laughter. A fire roars. Guests mingle, chat, and snack.</p><p>“I wish we could make all these people disappear,” Sylvie murmurs, loud enough for only Jane to hear.</p><p>“Soon enough, Little One,” Jane chuckles. She brushes her fingers against Sylvie’s, down by their sides in the subtle way they do when they are in a crowd.</p><p>“But I don’t want to wait,” Sylvie sulks. Jane placates her with a wink and a smile and Sylvie knows she would wait until the end of time so long as time ended in bed with Jane.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nine:</strong>
</p><p>Jane goes to the kitchen to fetch club soda for a spill someone had. Sylvie finds her and for just a moment they are alone. The band plays on, and yet there is silence in the air between them, in the gaze they hold only for one another.</p><p>“You look fucking perfect,” Sylvie practically growls. “Red suits you. Velvet suits you.” She puts a firm hand on Jane’s hip.</p><p>“Are you tipsy?” Jane grins breathlessly. Her eyes dart around the kitchen.</p><p>“So what if I am?” Sylvie nibbles Jane’s neck and gushes with delight when she feels Jane’s breath hitch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eight:</strong>
</p><p>Sylvie watches Jane work her way through the crowd. People like this never fail to fluster Sylvie, but Jane shows only grace and poise. Her laughter seems genuine. Her smile makes her eyes twinkle. Sylvie hears the melody of Jane’s voice rise above the jazz quartet and she can practically taste the honey of her filling her mouth, dripping down the back of her throat, coating her insides and making her tingly and warm throughout.</p><p>From across the crowded room, their eyes meet and Sylvie gives herself entirely. She feels herself spill into Jane like a sea of shining stars.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Seven:</strong>
</p><p>With a little jerk of her head, Jane indicates Sylvie should follow her. They meander down a hall and Jane pushes Sylvie into a washroom. Almost slamming the door behind them, Jane pushes Sylvie against the sink counter.</p><p>“What on earth has gotten into you?” Sylvie smiles on Jane’s lips.</p><p>“God, I’ve got to kiss you,” Jane sucks Sylvie’s bottom lip into her mouth and slides her hands over Sylvie’s breasts. Sylvie decides instantly the satin dress was a good choice, simply for how it feels under Jane’s hands.</p><p>Someone knocks on the door.</p><p>“Shit!” They both swear at once.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Six, Five:</strong>
</p><p>People dance. Jane and Sylvie watch from a distance.</p><p>“I don’t believe we ever danced together,” Jane says softly.</p><p>“No.” Sylvie agrees, and adds, “I’m not much of a slow dancer.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jane sighs and sounds so disappointed Sylvie is suddenly entirely sober, like she hasn’t had a single sip of champagne all night.</p><p>“But I suddenly very much want to dance with you,” she says and has never seen anything as magnificent as the way Jane’s face brightens. She leads her onto the floor and they tussle to find their way into one another’s arms.</p><p>“Are people watching?” Jane asks nervously.</p><p>“Yup, uh huh,” Sylvie grins. “If they didn’t know before, they certainly do now,” she whispers with a delicate nuzzle of Jane’s ear.</p><p>Jane’s eyes glisten and her voice rises slightly like it does when she might cry. “I’ve never felt so happy, Syl.”</p><p>“Me either,” Sylvie blushes. “As it turns out, I rather like slow dancing. I just wish I could spin or dip you.”</p><p>“No,” Jane throws back her head and laughs. “Holding me close like this is the very best way.”</p><p>To show she agrees, Sylvie presses a kiss on the apple of Jane’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Four:</strong>
</p><p>They bid guests goodbye. Sylvie twitches with anticipation.</p><p>“Couldn’t they leave faster?” She grouses under her breath to Jane.</p><p>“Patience, Sweetness!” Jane scolds.</p><p>“I’ve been patient all night,” Sylvie groans. “And you know what else I’ve been?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Sylvie leans in close and whispers, “Wet. I’ve been dripping for you all night. Are you wet? I bet you’re wet,” she runs her hand down over Jane’s ass. Jane gulps and her eyes flutter. “You are, aren’t you,” Sylvie teases in a husky voice.</p><p>“Mmmmh, yes,” Jane whimpers.</p><p>“You know where to find me,” Sylvie winks and struts toward the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Three, Two, One:</strong>
</p><p>Jane can’t get down the hall fast enough.</p><p>Sylvie lit candles, poured champagne, and stripped naked.</p><p>“Help me,” Jane gasps, stumbling as she reaches for her zipper. Her nude lover happily complies and extracts Jane’s pale, lithe body from its red, velvet gown.</p><p>Sylvie shoves her on the bed and kneels between her legs. Jane still wears black, lace panties and Sylvie stops her from trying to remove them. Sylvie mouths over the thin fabric, moaning as she tastes her woman’s readiness and heat. “I knew you fucking wanted it,” Sylvie laughs and bites Jane’s lace clad labia. She slips her fingers in the side of the flimsy material and feels the older woman’s slick.</p><p>“Oh, god, yes!” Jane cries and spreads her legs wide for Sylvie who eagerly plunges three fingers in and curls them expertly. “My Sweetness!’ Jane falls back on the bed and her toes curl. Sylvie giggles against her clit and pulls her panties to expose the pretty mound.</p><p>“I should really punish you for making me wait all night,” Sylvie tuts.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare,” Jane whimpers, already preparing to climax around Sylvie’s fingers and on her lapping tongue.</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t,” Sylvie hisses and brings her through a stunning series of orgasms, more enchanting and intoxicating than champagne bubbles.</p><p>Jane knows what Sylvie loves. Pulling her onto the bed, she sinks into her from above so they can gaze deeply, as if they haven’t been watching one another all night. “I love you, Baby,” Sylvie pants as she thrusts against and beats around Jane.</p><p>When they finally settle, it is soft. They do not desire to drink more champagne, so much as they desire to lick one another from their fingers, to suck their primal juices in the very newborn hours of the newest year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's to wishing better things for 2021.</p><p> I've so loved writing for you guys in this new work and pairing and am so grateful for those of you who have chosen to spend time with me here and who have left me beautiful and meaningful comments. I really cannot say enough how much it has meant to me to have had the sense of connection and community with you. Many hugs and much love to you all!!!  Please feel free to drop a comment or just say hi and let me know how you are, and let me know what's up.</p><p> If you ever feel like coming to visit me on Tumblr, I'm there. Connection is so vital. I believe that, and I believe in you. Thank you for believing in me. xoxoxoxo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>